Haunted Mania
Haunted Mania ''- Season 1, Episode 7'' Prev: Rotten Easter Egg Island Next: The New Member Haunted Mania 'is the seventh episode of the first season of the fan-made spin-off, ''It's Ni-Hao All Over Again and the show's 7th overall episode. Plot Inferope and Minstite are stuck in an abandoned house during a storm. Meanwhile, Loundro attempts to pull the best prank ever. Episode (The episode begins moments after the aftermath of the previous episode. Inferope, Minstite, Gooey, and Slippery are in the slime cave at the bottom of the Pecha Mountains.) * {'''Slippery} "Can you believe the chaos?" * {Inferope} "I know. That was crazy. But what did cause that strange energy?" * {Gooey} "It was just some weird machine that was sitting on top of a mountain on Rotten Easter Egg Island." * {Slippery} "The thing is, Gooey, Kai-Lan, and I rode on Mr Dragon. He can sense the cause of the trouble." * {Minstite} "Wow. That's really cool." * {Slippery} "It sure is." * {Inferope} "Well, Minstite and I better get going." * {Gooey} "Are you sure? It looks like a storm is coming." (Indeed, they were gray clouds covering the sky.) * {Minstite} "I'm pretty sure we'll make it before it rains." * {Inferope} "Really? What if it rains already?" * {Minstite} "Oh no..." * {Inferope} "Minstite, we'll have to run!" * {Slippery} "Good luck on the way back." * {Inferope & Minstite} "We will!" (Both ran out of the cave. Meanwhile at the castle, Gu Nai Nai is looking out the window in the lobby. She noticed the clouds.) * {Gu Nai Nai} "Those clouds look pretty dark." * {Kai-Lan} "When will Yeye be back?" * {Gu Nai Nai} "Hopefully before the storm hits." * {Kai-Lan} "Oh, I hope he gets here soon." * {Chimasey} (comes by) "It's not just your grandfather we're missing, darling. Where are Minstite and Inferope?" * {Gu Nai Nai} "They said they were going to visit Gooey and Slippery, those two slime creatures." * {Kai-Lan} "Oh yeah. They did ''say that. I just hope they don't get stuck somewhere." (When she goes upstairs, she finds Loundro at his bedroom door looking at a box with a bunch of items.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Oh, Loundro. What are you doing with that box?" * {'Loundro'} "The things in this box are what I'm going to use to play pranks." * {'Kai-Lan'} "So you're gonna use those stuff to play pranks on some of us? I hope they're not enough to hurt us." * {'Loundro'} "Oh, don't you worry. These pranks will be harmless." * {'Kai-Lan'} "...I hope so..." (She walks away. Loundro chuckles evilly to himself.) * {'Loundro'} "If I want to play a prank, it has to be the best one ever. It has to be a prank that no one here can forget. But what?" (Suddenly, everyone in the castle heard thunder roaring. Cortish comes running into the lobby, screaming in fear and hugs Gu Nai Nai's leg.) * {'Gu Nai Nai'} "Cortish. What's the matter?" * {'Cortish'} "...The...the thunder scared me." * {'Chimasey'} "There, there, darling. We'll be brave together." (The rest of Kai-Lan's friends come into the lobby. The sound of thunder came back.) * {'Munloosh & Sunflowy'} "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" * {'Croaminch'} "D...did y'all j-just heard th-that?" * {'Sunflowy'} "You bet I did!" * {'Munloosh'} "Me too! It scared the streamers out of me!" * {'Loundro'} "Well, ''I'm ''not afraid. I'm never scared." (Thunder roared again, and at the same time, a downpour struck.) * {'Sunflowy'} "Ahhhhh!" * {'Kai-Lan'} (''remembers something) "I wonder where Minstite and Inferope are right now." (Minstite and Inferope are in the forest next to the Bubble Village when the downpour was slowing them down.) * {Minstite} "Oh great! I'm already soaked!" * {Inferope} "Well, we can keep going!" * {Minstite} "But I don't want to stay outside any longer! We gotta find shelter!" * {Inferope} "Okay. Good idea. We'll just be staying indoors until the storm blows over...if there's a single house anywhere ''in this dumb forest!" * {'Minstite'} (''pointing out) "Hey, look there! I think that's a mansion!" * {Inferope} "Finally! Shelter!" (Minstite and Inferope run to the mansion. When they finally got a good look of it, they stopped at the front door.) * {Inferope} "Minstite, there's no way we're staying in there! This is an abandoned house!" * {Minstite} "Oh, come on! Where else are we gonna go for shelter?!" * {Inferope} "But..." * {Minstite} "Inferope, please. I know we'll be safe here!" (Both entered the house.) * {Inferope} "Uhh, are you sure we'll be safe here?" * {Minstite} "Well, it does look a bit spooky, but..." * {Inferope} "Minstite, when I hear the words 'abandoned buildings'...I think of one thing." * {Minstite} (gasp) "D-don't...!" * {Inferope} "Ghosts." * {Minstite} "S-so...this house could be...haunted?!" * {Inferope} "...I...I...I think so..." * {Minstite} "Oh no! What if one of us got possessed? What if we fall into a booby trap? What if we'll never get out of here?!" * {Inferope} "Minstite, please! Calm down! We'll get through this!" * {Minstite} "How can I calm down?! We're in a haunted house!" * {Inferope} "I know, I know! We'll just...well...be brave together. We're not gonna leave each other's side." * {Minstite} "...Alright, then. We'll be brave together." (Meanwhile, Yeye just got home seconds during the downpour. He was already soaked with rain water. Now, he's drying himself up with a towel.) * {Kai-Lan} "Glad you made home okay, Yeye." * {Yeye} "Me too, Kai-Lan." (Thunder boomed. Cortish got scared and hides behind Yeye's legs.) * {Yeye} "Cortish, are you scared of the thunder?" * {Cortish} "...Y...yes..." * {Kai-Lan} "Don't be scared, Cortish. We're all here. We can be brave together." * {Loundro} "I'm not afraid of anything." * {Gwallon} "We heard you the first time, Loundro." * {Yeye} (looks around) "Wait a minute. Where are Inferope and Minstite?" * {Chimasey} "Goodness! You don't think they're stuck somewhere?" * {Croaminch} "Where do ya think they are right now?" * {Kai-Lan} "They probably found shelter." (No one saw Loundro sneaking out of the lobby. Now he was preparing for his prank. He goes to his room, and brings out a few things; a ghost costume, bottle of ketchup, a rolled-up piece of paper, a kitchen knife, wind-up toy snakes, a styrofoam Devil figure, and a fake skeletal hand. Loundro chuckles evilly.) * {Loundro} "This will definitely be the best prank I'll ever pull." (The mouse heard someone come upstairs. Loundro peaks out and saw it was Chimasey. This gave the mouse an idea. He grabs the knife and puts it on the styrofoam figure's hand. Then, he gets the bottle of ketchup and smears it all over the knife and on the hand. Next, Loundro puts ketchup on some parts of his body and puts puddles of ketchup on the floor. He lets out a scream and falls into the ketchup, playing dead. Chimasey heard it and runs to Loundro's room. When she opened it, she was horrified to see Loundro "dead". Then, the styrofoam figure starts to speak by itself.) * {Styrofoam Devil} "Ahahahahaha! Looks like you're too late!" * {Chimasey} "What are you doing here, you evil creature?! Why did you do this?!" (Loundro, who is hiding a small controller behind his back, pushes a button to make the figure speak.) * {Styrofoam Devil} "Why, you ask? Oh, I just thought that your mouse friend would like the deadly gift I send him! It turns out he really loved it!" * {Chimasey} "I can't believe you would do something so awful! Where did you come from?!" * {Styrofoam Devil} "That doesn't matter right now. Ahahahaha!" (Chimasey runs out of the room and downstairs. Loundro gets up.) * {Loundro} "Ahaaa! Yes! I can't believe it worked!" (He puts on the ghost costume and grabs the skeletal hand. Then he goes to hide in the closet. The scene cuts back to the stranded boys in the haunted house. The storm was still going.) * {Minstite} "I can't believe it's still raining..." (Thunder boomed.) * {Minstite} "Aagh!" * {Inferope} "Oh no! Uhh...A-at least we're by each other's side...am I right?" * {Minstite} "Yes, we are." * {Inferope} "It's okay to be scared, right? But, uhh..." * {Minstite} "Inferope, this isn't you at all." * {Inferope} "I'm sorry. When I get scared, I feel like I'm not making any sense." * {Minstite} "Inferope, it's okay if you're scared. At least we've got each other." * {Inferope} "...Yeah...that's right. We can get through this, n-no matter how scary this dump is." (Just then, the phone next to them rang. Inferope goes to answer. Kai-Lan was calling, and she sounded worried.) * {Kai-Lan} "Inferope? Where are you and Minstite?" * {Inferope} "Oh, Kai-Lan. Uhh...you see, Minstite and I are inside an abandoned house. We couldn't get back to the castle because it's raining hard." * {Kai-Lan} "Are you guys going to stay there until the storm's over?" * {Inferope} "We have to. There's just no other choice. We didn't want to catch a fever..." * {Kai-Lan} "But...wait. Where's this abandoned you're in?" * {Inferope} "It's deep in the forest next to the Bubble Village." * {Kai-Lan} "Alright. I'll let Yeye know." (Kai-Lan gives Yeye the phone.) * {Yeye} "Inferope. Minstite. Whatever you do, just try not to panic. I'll be right there." * {Inferope} "Please, try to hurry." * {Yeye} "I'll do my best." (He puts the phone down and goes to put on his rain coat and hat. Yeye gets his umbrella and walks out of the castle. Suddenly, the power went out.) * {Munloosh} "Ahhhh! The storm did it!" * {Gu Nai Nai} "I don't know about that. Some houses look like they're just fine." * {Sunflowy} "It could've been a ghost...right?" * {Croaminch} "There ain't such thing as ghosts, Sunflowy." (Chimasey comes into the lobby.) * {Chimasey} "Guys! Guys! I found Loundro dead in his room!" * {Gwallon} "Dead?!" * {Munloosh} "R-really?!" * {Chimasey} "Come with me now!" (Chimasey leads the others to Loundro's room. They looked in his room, and he and the styrofoam figure are nowhere to be seen.) * {Gwallon} "Where did he go?" * {Chimasey} "...I know he was there. Really." (Just then, a skeletal hand peaked out of the closet. It made a gesture to the kids to come closer to the closet.) * {Munloosh} "Please. Don't do what the hand says!" * {Croaminch} "Ah ain't scared. Y'all got nothing to worry about. Let me handle this." * {Kai-Lan} "Croaminch, don't!" (The gray frog opens the closet, and was tackled down by someone in a ghost costume. The kids ran away from the ghost. Then they all hid in a dark closet next to the stairs.) * {Gwallon} "What is ''that ghost?" * {'Sunflowy'} "I bet it was someone who died in that closet!" * {'Chimasey'} "Probably Loundro." * {'Kai-Lan'} "Shhhh!" (''whispering) "We don't want the ghost to hear us!" * {Croaminch} (whispering) "Y'all don't think this is all real, right?" * {Munloosh} "I definitely think it's real." * {Kai-Lan} "Shhhh. This castle isn't that old." (All were frightened to hear the sounds of hissing snakes.) * {Munloosh} "Oh no..." (The green cat couldn't help himself, so he busts out of the closet.) * {Munloosh} "Ahhhhh! I gotta get out of this creepy house!" (He runs downstairs. The others followed. We cut back to the haunted house.) * {Inferope} "Minstite, Yeye was on the phone and he says he's coming to get us." * {Minstite} "Oh, thank goodness! Wait...You brought something to eat, did you not?" * {Inferope} "Well, I...uhh...no, why?" * {Minstite} "Uhh, I'm feeling a bit hungry..." * {Inferope} "Aw, yeah. Me too." (looks around) "Uhh...I don't know if we'll find anything like fried chicken or any sandwiches in an abandoned house." * {Minstite} "Bummer...Now what?" * {Inferope} "We just...for now, we'll just try not to panic." * {Minstite} "Really? That's the best thing you can come up with?" * {Inferope} "What else should we do?" (Both looked around, clueless. We cut back to the castle. Kai-Lan and some of her friends are hiding from "the ghost".) * {Kai-Lan} "There's no way these things are happening! Something must be up." * {Sunflowy} "Ohhhh. You're saying that someone ''is behind all this!" * {'Kai-Lan'} "That's exactly what I'm saying." * {'Sunflowy'} "Alright! Who's responsible?! Hmmm...I know whodunit!" * {'All sans Sunflowy'} "Who?!" * {'Sunflowy'} "Munloosh!" * {'Munloosh'} "WHAT?! How could you say it's me?!" * {'Croaminch'} "Now, hold on a minute. How do ya know it was Munloosh?" * {'Munloosh'} "Yeah, how?" * {'Sunflowy'} "Hmm...I don't know..." * {'Gwallon'} (''face-pawed) "Aw my gracious!" * {Munloosh} "How dare you accuse me of something I did not do!" * {Chimasey} "Sunflowy, darling. You got to have something to prove the cause of this so-called phenomenon." (A rolled-up paper was thrown into the scene. Kai-Lan picks it up, unrolls the paper, and reads the note out loud.) Greetings. In case you kids have not noticed, you'll never escape from this terrorizing castle! If you think you can get out, ha! Don't make me laugh! This castle is haunted and when you're stuck inside an abandoned building, that means there's no way out! Go ahead and try to escape...if you can! (Everyone gasped.) * {Kai-Lan} "Who wants to trap us in here?" * {Croaminch} "Ain't no way this castle is haunted. If y'all think back for a minute..." (We cut back to the flashback of the friends finding Loundro "dead".) * {Croaminch} "What we saw looked like blood...ain't blood at all." (Present time.) * {Kai-Lan} "So what we saw happening...isn't really ''happening." * {'Gwallon'} "Someone is playing a practical joke on us." * {'Sunflowy'} "It's definitely not me." (The "ghost" comes by, booing. No one was scared. Kai-Lan pulls the sheet off to reveal Loundro, still covered in ketchup.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Loundro? ''You're ''the ghost?" * {'Loundro'} "Gah, I can't believe you guys fell for my prank!" * {'Chimasey'} "What? So all of this is just a practical joke?" * {'Munloosh'} (''slightly annoyed) "Aw, Loundro! I can't believed he fooled us like that!" * {Loundro} "Hello? I'm just trying to have fun with you!" * {Sunflowy} "I don't know about that. Some of us could've gotten hurt." * {Loundro} "Well, sorry for pulling such a mean prank. Anyway, let's just clean this place up." (We cut back to the abandoned house. Minstite and Inferope are near the window in the living room.) * {Inferope} "He did say he's going to hurry up." * {Minstite} "Well, he better be here. Being in this house really ''creeps me out." (Suddenly, a child's hand reaches out and taps Inferope on the head. He turns around and saw there wasn't anyone around.) * {'Inferope'} "Minstite, did you touch me?" * {'Minstite'} "No, I did not." (At the same time, both turned around. A shadowy figure was walking towards them.) * {'Inferope & Minstite'} "GHOST!!!" (Both run for the stairs, but the shadow's supernatural powers turn the stairs into a big slide. Minstite and Inferope make a run for the big window in the living room. They spotted Yeye walking towards the house.) * {'Inferope'} "Look. Yeye's coming!" (Inferope and Minstite heard every door in the house opening and closing by themselves. They ran out of the house and to Yeye.) * {'Minstite'} "Great! Great! You're here!" * {'Inferope'} "Yeah, thanks for saving us from that, that, that...house!" * {'Yeye'} "What's wrong with it?" * {'Inferope'} "It's haunted. Now, let's go home. We cannot stay in that house any longer!" * {'Yeye'} "You two are safe now. You don't have to worry about that haunted house ever again. Now, let's get away from this place." (The three walked out of the forest. We cut to them returning to the castle. Yeye was surprised to see the castle spotless.) * {'Yeye'} "Wow!" (''Kai-Lan comes by) "Kai-Lan...did you and your friends do this?" * {Kai-Lan} "Yes, we did. It's kind of a long story, which I'll tell you after dinner." ~ Kai-Lan: Dear Diary, Nothing much has happened on this stormy day, but this stormy day was a bit crazy to me. Loundro has played quite a scary prank on us that doesn't cost us our lives. I've also heard about Minstite and Inferope spending their stormy day in a haunted house. This sure has been a crazy and scary day. End of episode.